Mistress Heat Short Story Version
by MistressCastle
Summary: This is the short story version of Mistress Heat minus the M, as written for the 2012 Castle Fan Awards. Don't worry, I'll still be updating the ongoing M version!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Castle and Kate's texted conversation is written in character. Therefore, his is more polished, and hers has more text message shorthand.**

**Mistress Heat**

It had been a long, exhausting case, but it was finally over. Castle was in rare form all day. Kate was accustomed to his playful comebacks and remarks and his annoying habit of staring at her as she completed paperwork or stood at the murder board. However, today he was different. When she caught him staring at her, he looked as if he was slowly undressing her with his brooding eyes. His comments had more of a sexual innuendo, and he must have suggestively brushed up against her at least three times.

After they finally got a confession, Gates sent everybody home for the weekend. Castle mumbled that he had to work on his book and made a quick exit. Kate also headed home, picking up some of her favorite Chinese takeout on the way. After she finished eating, she noticed just how quiet her apartment was and found herself completely bored. Her thoughts wandered back to Castle as she finished her glass of wine. She let him get away with having the upper hand on her today because she was preoccupied with the case. Now that the case was closed, payback was in order. The thought of that brought a smirk to her face.

This unspoken game of sexual tension had gone on between them forever, and she was tired of dancing around the issue. Plain and simple, she wanted him as much as she knew he wanted her. She wanted to run her fingers through his dark brown hair, envelop herself in his scent, explore his firm lips and mouth with her tongue, rip open his shirt, feel his massive chest against her own bareness, and ride wave after wave of pleasure with him as they each claimed the other as their own. She became heated as she envisioned how sweet it would be to cause him to scream her name as he came undone for her. She desperately needed to cross the line and sample a taste of the forbidden fruit on the other side.

As she was contemplating how to get away with sampling a little Castle passion, an idea hit her. She wasn't the type to just go up to Castle and ravage him. Plus, there would be no turning back if she did that. She only wanted a taste, not a four course meal, _not yet_. She also wanted to drive him as crazy as he made her today. So, she would enact her punishment over the phone. If he cornered her the next day, she would say she didn't remember anything and must have hit the wine too hard the night before. She couldn't stop herself. So, she picked up her phone...

_K: what r u doing?_

She received a reply 20 seconds later_._

_R: Writing Nikki._

_K: r u alone?_

_R: Yes. Alexis at Paige's. Mother gone for weekend. _

_K: what r u wearing?_

_R: Huh?_

_K: i need to know what u r wearing_

_R: Ok? Socks, jeans, blue button-down shirt & a smile. ;)_

_K: boxers?_

_R: Yes! Why do you ask?_

_K: all good things come to he who waits, writerboy_

_R: Sexy quote. Are you okay?_

Kate was definitely enjoying this. She had caught him by surprise, and she liked being in control.

_K: take off ur socks_

_R: Is there some reason you want me barefoot?_

_K: i told u to take off ur socks. did u?_

_R: Ok. Yes. Now what, Detective?_

_K: starting with the top bottom of ur shirt, slowly unbutton it as if u r doing a striptease for me_

_R: Katherine Beckett! Have you been drinking?_

_K: it's mistress heat to u, ricky. enough questions. unbutton the shirt_

_R: Are you serious? Mistress Heat? Really?-lol_

_K: u have been a bad boy, ricky. u must be punished. unbutton the shirt_

A full minute went by. Nervously, Kate sent another text.

_K: did u unbutton the shirt?_

_R: Yes._

_K: take the shirt off_

_R: Done. So, now I'm sitting at my desk barefoot & shirtless. You happy, Mistress Heat?_

_K: unbutton ur jeans_

_R: Kate, have you been drinking? Are you sure you're ok?_

_K: it's mistress heat to u, ricky. did i give u permission to ask questions?_

_R: No. :(_

_K: no, what?_

_R: No, Mistress Heat.-lol_

_K: much better, ricky. however, laugh again, & i'll increase ur punishment. unbutton ur jeans_

_R: As you say, Mistress Heat. Done._

_K: unzip ur jeans slowly. imagine me unzipping them with my teeth_

_R: God, Kate...I mean Mistress Heat. I'm not sure you want to do this._

_K: unzipped?_

_R: Yes._

_K: take them off_

_R: I'm losing control here, Mistress Heat. Don't make me do this._

_K: TAKE THEM OFF_

_R: My safe word is Apples._

_K: r they off?_

_R: Yes._

_K: call me_

She nervously awaited his call. There was no turning back now, even if she wanted to, which she didn't. Her stomach was doing flips as her phone rang.

K: (Nervously) Hello, Ricky.

R: (Hesitating) Uh, hello. C'mon Kate...I mean Mistress Heat. I need to know what's going on. I mean, I'm sitting here in my boxers. At the very least, you owe me an explanation.

K: It's simple. You've been a bad boy. You must be punished.

R: But I don't even know what I did!

K: Lewd comments, undressing me with your eyes, brushing up against me at the precinct. Sound familiar? Now, you must pay.

R: But I didn't mean to... God, I don't know what you want me to do.

K: What you're going to do is quite simple. You're going to come undone for me and scream my name. Understand, Ricky? Isn't this what you wanted?

R: Yes...no...I mean, I pictured...This isn't exactly...

K: Okay, Rick. I'll tell you what. I will give you 30 seconds to make a choice. You can hang up, and we'll pretend like this never happened, except I can't promise you that I won't get my revenge. (Kate chuckles evilly.) And right now, I'm thinking that handcuffing you naked in the men's room at the precinct is even too lenient. Or, you can cut to the chase, quit stalling, and submit to your punishment. That is, if you're not too afraid to take it like a man. The thing is, if you think about it, you know you want this. 30 seconds. Starting now.

Rick remained silent, and Kate felt her heart quicken. Although it seemed like forever, 30 seconds finally went by...

R: I'm still here.

K: I know.

R: Can I ask one question...Mistress Heat?

K: I will allow one.

R: You know what I'm wearing. What are you wearing?

K: Use your imagination. Does that answer your question?

R: _Extraordinary_. Do you have any idea what you do to me? _You are wicked_.

K: (Smirking) Imagine I'm there with you. I walk over to you and handcuff your hands behind your chair. I seductively straddle you. I run my hands through your hair as I lightly brush my lips against yours, ever so gently. You notice I smell like cherries, and my warm breath is soft against your lips. Do you _want _to kiss me, Rick?

R: Yes. (She notices his voice is somewhat shaky.)

K: Yes, what?

R: Yes, Mistress Heat.

K: I look deep into your eyes, grab your face in both my hands, and ghost my lips over yours. Then, I... (Rick interrupts her.)

R: I move my head forward, catch your lips with mine, and deepen the kiss._ You taste so good, Kate_.

K: I softly run my tongue along your lower lip.

R: And I grant it access into my mouth so you can taste me as well.

K: _Mmm Rick...You feel and taste sooo fantastic_.

R: Our tongues do a sensual dance together, each claiming dominance in the other's mouth.

K: Breathless, we finally pull apart and gasp for air.

R: I want you now, Kate. (Rick's voice comes out in a low growl, and she can hear him breathing huskily.)

Ten minutes later…

R: Oh God, Kate..._Kate_...I love you…I love you so much, Kate... (Rick's voice is shaky, breathless, and uncontrolled.)

After a few minutes of heavy panting on both sides, everything got very quiet.

K: Did you just say you love me?

R: Yes, I guess I did...I do...

Kate abruptly hung up the phone. She never expected this. What was she going to do? He told her he loved her. They couldn't go back, could they? All she wanted was to experience a taste of the passion between them. She never planned to participate or go so far._ Oh my God, she had phone sex with Castle_. She would tell him she had too much wine and couldn't remember anything. That would be a shame though, because it was _sooo_ good. She quickly put those thoughts out of her mind.

After a _cool_ shower and slipping on a t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts, she was ready to go to bed. That's when she heard loud knocking at her door.

"Kate, open up! Don't make me stand out here all night." Rick growled.

Kate slowly opened the door, and Rick pushed the rest of the way through. He roughly grabbed Kate and forced her up against the wall, pressing his body into hers. He forcefully claimed her lips, bruising them as his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth. She fought him at first, but then a burning heat slowly enveloped her, and she melted into his body and his kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him deeper into her mouth. Finally, he abruptly pulled away.

"You hung up on me. You had phone sex with me, I told you I loved you, and you hung up on me! Can you imagine my dissatisfaction with this? I was writing and minding my own business when you texted me and informed me that_ I _needed to be punished. I believe you called yourself Mistress Heat. Sexiest thing I've ever heard. After getting me to strip out of my clothes, you do things to me that I...I...God, Kate, nobody has ever turned me on like that before. You were extraordinary and _so_ hot. And, I want you to know that I have _never_ had phone sex in my life! So, what do you do? You hang up on me! If there's anybody here that needs to be punished, it's _you_, and _I_ intend to do just that. By the end of this night, you're going to be mine in every sense of the word. The thing is, if you think about it, you know you want this. You're going to beg me to make love to you. _You're going to come undone for me and scream my name. Understand?"_

Kate's breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard as she felt her knees go weak...

Just as Kate started to slide down the wall, Rick caught her shoulders with his firm, strong hands and pulled her back up so her face was only a whisper away from his own. Their eyes locked, and Kate was frightened to see that Rick's usually blue eyes were dark with lust and need. He savagely took her mouth again, wildly kissing her, just like the little vixen deserved. He smirked when he noticed she wasn't fighting him, although she was trembling and breathing rather heavily. He felt her shiver as he slid his hands slowly down her sides and to her hips. He lifted her up against him and into him. His desire was undeniably evident as she melted deeper and deeper into him.

Then, something became different between them. An intense, animalistic longing awoke and grew in power. He kissed her more deeply and viciously, his need mercilessly driving through her. She responded back in kind. The power flourished and ripened between them until they were both aching with it.

Rick suddenly stopped kissing her and pulled away, and they both gasped for breath. His breath was ragged as his dark eyes travelled up and down her body, his gaze manifesting the hunger that his body was throbbing with. He licked his lips as he fiercely ripped her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. She gasped and tried to cover herself, but in one quick move, he pinned both of her wrists over her head with his hand. "Oh no you don't." he smirked. He heard Kate whimper underneath his advances. He sought out the heat of her neck. She could feel his hot breath next to her ear as he whispered, "It's almost time, Kate. Tell me you want me to make love to you."

Kate moaned as he placed hot kisses on her neck, using his tongue as well as his lips. "_Say it_, Kate," he growled.

"_Please, Rick_…"

"Say it _now_, Kate…" he hissed.

Very quietly he heard her whisper, "_Please_ make love to me, Rick."

He bent down and claimed her mouth, parting her lips forcibly with his tongue. She responded by grinding her hips into him and wrapping her legs around his middle. She heard a guttural moan escape from his throat. "Not here. Not like this," he muttered.

He slid his arm under her knees and scooped her up into his arms. He took her into her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed in front of him. She was beautiful. Her brunette, long curls framed her face, and her skin glistened in the moonlight. As her sultry green eyes watched him, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He also unzipped his jeans and slipped them off, along with his shoes and socks. After he finished, he saw her tremble, her eyes wide with anticipation and fear of what was to come next.

"You're _mine_ now, Kate," he growled huskily.

Fifteen minutes later…

"_Oh sweet Jesus_…" Kate moaned.

"The name's Rick, not Jesus," he smirked. "By the way, in case I forget to tell you later, you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever made love to."

Before he knew it, Kate was on top of him. She roughly kissed his lips and then moved on to explore his neck and chest with her tongue as well. Her hot breath and warm lips sent shivers up his spine. It was time. A primal instinct overtook him, and he rolled her over, pinning her under him. Even though she was pinned, she was a willing captive. He drew back from her neck and lips because he wanted her to realize and be aware of what was happening between them. He bent down as if to kiss her, but didn't. He looked deep in her eyes and held her gaze captive. She could feel his warm, ragged breath against her lips as he said, "Tell me you want this as much as I do."

"_I want it more_," she whispered as she hungrily claimed his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. He was caught up in her wild desire as he growled, "I _seriously_ don't think so."

He gave her what they both desperately wanted and needed, and she took it and matched him. Wherever he dared to go, she followed. Whatever he gave, she gave back. As the heat between them grew and intensified, she raked her sharp nails down his back. "_Please, Rick…More_…" she screamed.

Her heat claimed his very soul. As shared feelings of pleasure coursed and waned through them, they were gradually replaced with an all-enveloping tender warmth.

He held her to him for over a half hour before either one of them spoke.

Rick tenderly ran his fingers through her hair as he whispered, "Kate, I don't want you to run away from this because it wasn't a mistake. You wanted this just as much as I did. This doesn't have to change anything. I'm still Rick, and you're still Kate. We're still Castle and Beckett. We don't have to tell anybody, and if this never happens again, I'll be disappointed, but I'll survive. No matter what, we'll still be partners and friends. _Always_. I'm going to hold you until you fall asleep. Then, I'm going to quietly slip out and go home because I don't want to overwhelm you or ruin this with a lot of awkwardness between us in the morning. Someday soon, I will wake up with you in my arms, but not today. Oh, and by the way, even though you may not be ready to hear this, you need to know that I do love you, Kate. I have to make sure you know this because I want you to know how much this…you…mean to me. You are not a one-night stand. You are my forever." He smiled and added, "_Best punishment ever, Mistress Heat_."

He barely heard her whisper, "I love you too, Rick," before she smiled, snuggled closer into him, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
